Risks to an enterprise include the possibility of loss or reduction of revenues, margins, earnings, and other financial metrics; increase in financial or operational leverage; loss of key personnel and unsatisfactory executive performance; obsolescence of products and services; reduction of product and service quality; breaches of ethical, legal and regulatory compliance; loss of reputation; loss or disqualification of a supplier; and unsatisfactory operational safety. Enterprises employ strategic and tactical methods to manage their exposure to these and other enterprise risks. Examples of these risk management methods are employee retention and training programs; financial controls; reducing or refinancing debt; reducing fixed production costs; oversight by a board of directors; marketing programs; product and service quality controls; compliance and safety audits; and qualifying additional suppliers of materials, goods and services. Enterprises that rely on suppliers for materials, goods or services and are at risk of a disruption of supply thereof may manage this supply chain risk using a supply chain management method.